Please don't leave me
by Writing with my phase
Summary: Rukia,Ichigo and their son are finally living a normal life but what if Rukia's father breaks out of prison and is after her child?What if she is taken form her family.sequal- NOT BEING CONTINUED. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAAAAAY :3

Tell me what you guys think of it! It's kind of like just a introduction to how they are living and how they are.

Rukia will call Ichigo 'Ichigo' a lot of time in front of Ichiro but old habits are hard to break I know my mom calls my dad by name for as long as I remember but I still him dad (but they are divorced now so like o_O)

Oh well never mind POINT IS I STILL CALL HIM DAD AND ICHIRO IS SMART ENUFF

For all those people who read the original I'm so glad you guy's liked the story and I just felt so proud for a while

But I was sad the fic ended

So here it is the next one –ALSO I want you to check out my profile and tell me what you think of some of the stories I want to release but I'm not sure of-

Disclaimer: Who keeps telling you I own bleach? Because I don't! If I did WHAT WOULD I BE DOING WRITING FICS?

Hope you like it!

* * *

Rukia stared at the orange haired man on top of the bed sleeping as if he had all the time in the world. Getting bored she decided to either call Inoue, yes Rukia had become friends with her over the years or call Kaien

"Mommy when is daddy going to wake up?" the voice spooked her for a second before she turned around to her little young boy with wide brown eyes

Rukia laughed "He's being lazy is all" she muttered holding out her hand for Ichiro to hold onto. The boy caught onto the hand in a second and grinned wildly.

"Come on I know how to wake him up…" Rukia then said with a smirk on her face. Both her and Ichiro got closer to Ichigo who was still sleeping on the bed

Rukia leaned down and picked up Ichiro placing him softly on the bed. Once she let go of the boy she cupped her hands while it seemed Ichiro was about to pounce on his father.

"OK ICHI-BERRY WAKE UP!" Ichiro pounced on his father whose eyes opened in surprise. "WHAT THE-"

"Language…" Ichigo glared at Rukia then looked down at Ichiro "what are you guys doing..?" He said trying to hold back his coughs because Ichiro landed perfectly on his gut

"Whatever…" Ichigo muttered as he put his hand on the young boy's head patting it gently.

"Well Ichigo? Aren't you going to get _off _the bed?" Rukia said to him lending Ichiro her hand once more which he took quite gladly.

"No…" Rukia smiled, just a bit _too _sweetly

"Oh but daddy can you pwease come help us…?" Ichigo's eye twitched "don't ever use that voice please…"

Rukia laughed "come on Ichiro I'm going to make some pancakes with chocolate syrup! And your daddy won't get any!"

Ichiro cheered, while Ichigo growled at the raven haired woman who just smirked in response.

"I'll get up, I'll get up that's one of my favorite since you learned how to cook from my sister…" Rukia glared at him

"I did not only follow your sister's footsteps I merely learned a few tricks to add to my own cooking…" she muttered walking down the stairs with Ichiro who was laughing at his parents still

Ichigo got up slowly mumbling things under his breath about 'couldn't cook an ice cube before'

"OI ICHIGO WHAT DAY IS IT?" Suddenly the person inside his thoughts called he smirked

"It's the weekend I have no work!" He called back as he tiredly came down the stairs.

"Oh also I'm going to call Inoue…" Ichigo still walked into the kitchen

"And Kaien over today …!" Ichigo groaned

"why?" he moaned as he entered the kitchen a scowl still on his face

Rukia laughed "come on he's not so bad…. You're just angry he used to have a crush on me" Rukia smirked at Ichigo's face because obviously he was glaring at her for mentioning it

" He probably still does…" he muttered under his breath letting the young boy to look wide eyed curiously at his parents.

"Kaien-san is coming today mommy?" the young boy asked his parents Rukia smiled at him "yes honey it's just that Ichigo feels a bit grumpy today" Rukia stuck her tongue out childishly at Ichigo

Ichigo just chuckled lightly knowing it was a habit of hers to do that since they were young. Ichigo looked at Ichiro and grinned

"You know I think I'm going to train you like my dad did…"

"Oh hell-"

"Who's swearing now Rukia?" Ichigo snickered at her glaring at him

"We really got to stop doing that…" she mumbled finishing up the pancakes and handing out plates to both boys on the table

"Yeah _you_ really do" Rukia glared at Ichigo and looked at Ichiro

"Who do you think is a worse role model Ichiro?" the young boy pointed at Ichigo who just frowned while Rukia smirked victoriously

"Hah… Anyways Ichiro want to watch a movie with mom and Kaien-San and Inoue-san?"

"OI WHAT ABOUT ME?" Ichigo yelled from the other side of the table, Rukia turned to him

"Well Kaien is coming over and so is Inoue so I thought you didn't want to come…"

"And let Kaien-"

"Wow Ichigo he has Miyako sheesh" Rukia muttered taking a bit out of her pancakes.

Ichigo just sighed "don't care…" he mumbled under his breath

Rukia smirked "you get jealous way to easily you know…" Ichigo glared at her stuffing pancakes into his mouth

"Oh and Tatsuki called earlier…" Ichigo cringed "and told me you _did _have a shift today…" Rukia smirked at Ichigo's frown

"Well she replaced me because I want to spend the day with my family?" Rukia chuckled

"Good save, it will work for now…" Ichigo sighed in relief and started to eat his pancakes as Rukia just played with Ichiro who sat beside her.

Suddenly Rukia got up and walked towards the phone dialing Kaien's phone number

"_Hello?" a woman answered_

"Oh hello Miyako ,how are you?" Rukia answered quite relieved because if Kaien answered Ichigo would have been pretty pissed off

"I'm great, I was wondering if you and Kaien wanted to come to the movies with me and Ichigo and a friend of ours…"

"_Sure at what time?"_

Rukia thought to herself for a moment

"At one maybe…" she replied while the other woman nodded even though Rukia couldn't see her she knew that Miyako was okay with the time.

"_Alright see you guys then bye Rukia-san!" _

"Bye!" with that said they both hung up and Rukia turned to Ichigo stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

She chuckled "you're eating like you haven't eaten in years Ichigo…" she muttered dialing Inoue's phone number

After a few years after the break up between her and Ichigo Rukia realized Inoue was a good person… The only she used to hate her was because she was Ichigo's girlfriend

Kind of like Kaien if you put it in a way… Only that Ichigo still hates him but Rukia forgave him from the time he almost harassed her

He was drunk what could she do?

But Ichigo saved her…

Now that she thought about it Ichigo never told how he knew that Kaien was going to do those things…

Rukia shrugged it off knowing he was just being overprotective Ichigo

He muttered something under his breath but smirked at her as she waited for Inoue to pick up

"_Hello..?" Inoue answered with a slight grin on her face _

"Hey Inoue I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with me and Ichigo and some friends..?"

"_Sure I'll come!" she replied _

"Alright it's at one okay? Now I got to go or else I'll run out of pancakes…" Ichigo glared at her from behind the empty plate

"Never mind to late it already ran out…" she turned to Ichiro who also had an empty plate with some jam in the side of his mouth

If Rukia wasn't carrying the phone right now she would be face palming

She heard Inoue laugh

"_Okay, bye Kuchiki-san!" _

"Bye…!" Rukia smiled as she hung up the phone and turned back to both the boys she loved dearly

Rukia was happy…

_Glad, joyful, contented no words could explain how happy she felt_

She never could picture a good future like this as a child

From her father

Her sister died already a while ago but whenever she was actually there she was the light

She will have a spot in Rukia's heart

Rukia shut her eyed momentarily as she went to sit down

"What's with that stupid grin on your face Rukia" That did it. Rukia snapped from her train of thought and glared at Ichigo

"Happy thoughts, Kurosaki-kun, happy a thought is why I have a grin on me face!" Rukia said in her high pitched voice giving not only Ichigo the need to wince but also made Ichiro wince with him

She smirked "well let's get ready to go to the movies"

* * *

"Oi Niro I heard you have a daughter with a family is that true?" The said man looked at his roommate inside the cell lazily.

"Yeah, my damn daughter has a family..." he replied the other man smirked.

"You know theres a plan that we are going to get out of this prison... I can get you into it if we make a deal..." the man grinned

Niro looked at him and grinned back "I think we got a deal on whatever you want then"

"Good…" the man grinned "the plan will start tomorrow… " with that said the man explains to Niro how to get out

And slowly but surely you could see his grin spread wider through his face

_Rukia-Chan_

* * *

Rukia tensed for a moment and looked around the cinema as the movie played, she could of swore she heard her name.

She shivered slightly and pulled Ichiro in for a hug

"You okay mommy?" he asked in a whisper worried for his mother, Rukia let a soft smile appear on her features

"Yeah I'm okay Ichiro… My little protector" she muttered to herself and Ichiro shutting her eyes calmly

"Rukia that was so cheesy it wasn't even funny" Rukia elbowed Ichigo in the gut.

"You're the one to be talking Mr. You stopped my rain Rukia!" Ichigo was just about to retort but Kaien shushed them.

Rukia felt her chuckle quiestly and watched the movie more calmly but for some reason she didn't feel comfortable

A little disturbing for her

When she heard her voice it sounded like her father.

It scared her

Of course she would never admit it to anyone other than Ichigo but her father can make her do anything.

Unless it has something to do with Ichigo and if her father dares touch Ichiro she will make sure to kill him.

But he was in jail

She reminded herself that and tried to relax into the seat more

_What if he escapes?_

He is in jail

Rukia can't even concentrate on the movie anymore

_He might come for you_

He is in jail

_Keep saying that to yourself Rukia_

She hated it when her thoughts were like this

When her thoughts were on her father

Rukia focused on the screen finally but once she did it turned out it was the credits. She let out an annoyed huff

"You hated the movie that much?" Ichigo questioned her with a smirk while Rukia just ignored him

"I couldn't focus on the movie you oversized strawberry"

"Now you're angry? Rukia is it that time of month?" that hit her she kicked his shin as he began sputtering

She glared

"You just love to push my buttons…" she muttered annoyed

"Yes I very much do love pushing your buttons…" Rukia felt like face palming once again but ignored it and continued to walk

"Right…"

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san Kaien-san said he had to go home with his wife!" Inoue's voice suddenly interrupted gleefully

Rukia smiled at Inoue

"Okay well want to come over to our house for a bit?" Rukia asked just trying to be a little nice to Inoue since she and Ichigo forgot she was there when they were talking

"Yeah I think Ichiro needs someone to keep him happy since Rukia's too strict"

Kick

"Fuck… And I feel way to tired" Ichigo ended up holding his knee and looked at Inoue sheepishly

"Tired of what?"

"Walking…"

Another kick

Inoue just laughed at them silently knowing it was normal by now

"Sorry guys I can't come but I hope you guys have fun at home! Bye Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" with that Inoue was gone

Ichigo and Rukia shrugged and Ichiro just stayed looking at them as if thinking

"Let's go home… Right Ichiro want to ride on daddies back" Ichiro nodded vigorously

Ichigo frowned but looked at Ichiro then at Rukia then back at Ichiro

"Fine I'll carry you… Come on hop on…" Ichiro climbed onto Ichigo's shoulders

"You know it's been a while since you carried me…" Rukia muttered with a slight grin

"Don't even try you're too heavy…" Ichigo felt his lips twitching more upwards than it was before

"You're so lucky you're carrying Ichiro…" she mumbled as they walked towards the car

"Well let's get home"

"Yeah"

* * *

So yeah took me a while because I was lazy but I wrote it down

I love you all Please leave a review they mean so much to me

**Oh look it's a button!**

**Isn't it cute!**

**Let's pet it.**

**Just click it and it will purr**

**Like a cat…**

**Or something…**

**Just click it and you'll be proud of yourself :D **


	2. IMPORTANT but it's a small wait! AN

Okay guys this is a quick little thing now you see I'm writing this on my iPod (sigh~) RIGHT so my laptops charger has been officially screwed it doesn't charge or anything! So my laptop is out of battery now so just hold on with me I'm getting it before sunday (should be here by then! Till then my reviewers! You guys made me cry 6FREAKING REVIWS FOR ONE CHAPTER? *sniffle* I WILL update soon I promise I made you guys wait this while and I would have normally updated by now kuchiki~ 


	3. Yo

HOLY CRAPPY

I'M UPDATING BECAUSE I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK YESTERDAY *CHEERS*

I am so sorry for the long wait and guys thank you for the support on the first chapters it made me feel like I'm not so noobish anymore... (well I still kind of feel noobish _)

BY THE WAY I WAS KIND OF LAZY ON EXCAPING PRISON PART I'M JUST LIKE LEAVE IT TO THERE IMAGINATION-ISH SO SORRY IF IT'S HORRIBLE only time when it's okay is if I played a violent game right before it... *cough* Assassins creed, L4F, steam *cough*

Also the prologue of this is most of this chapter like half of it a little more than the other okay? I won't be so horrible next time! I pwomise!

Anyways I really hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, unfourtanely

* * *

Rukia sat alone in a black room. Didn't bother her very much except for the fact that she felt disturbed by an unknown presence

She knew it was there

She felt it

But that didn't stop her from flinching whenever she felt fingers touching her neck or whispers that came from around her

She still glanced from left to right

Rukia was desperately hoping to find some sort of person standing in the darkness, an outline of a young man or an old man who had aged.

But no one was there

She lifted her knees up to her chest and slowly began to whisper incoherent things. Suddenly she felt something, a warm feeling deep inside her that made her smile lightly

"Ichigo…" she stops looking around the room and stays silent, noting that the presence has left.

She shuts her eyes and sighs.

_This is but a dream_

She knows it is

But even after willing herself to wake nothing would come, except a little faint feeling of someone lightly grazing there finger on her cheek

"Ichiro…" she mumbles and chuckles right after, she opens her violet eyes and glances around to realize she wasn't in the room anymore but in her house

But something was off, and Rukia not being able to put her finger on it just let it be waiting to awaken from the dream

Eventually after waiting she began to feel someone poking her stomach, she feels a small laugh escape her and feels herself awakening

* * *

She opened her eyes

"Morning Rukia," she hears Ichigo's tired voice beside her, Rukia looks at his face seeing that the light seemed to just make his orange hair brighter.

She snorted

_Like that's possible_

"Morning…" she mumbles also noticing her voice is the same as his. Ichigo just lays back down and lets out a irritated sigh

Rukia raises an eyebrow at him questioningly while he begins to mumble thing about not sleeping a lot and feeling like he could die off somewhere

"I have to wake up Ichiro…" Rukia stops and gives Ichigo a pointed stare "… And you strawberry have to go to work"

Ichigo just groans in reply and turns over to have his back facing her. Rukia just glares at the back of his head until suddenly shoving him off the bed

"Fuck..!" he swears as he lands onto the floor with a 'thump' and Rukia just begins to sit up stretching. She turns to face him with a smug smirk on her face as if saying 'you deserved it'

Ichigo just glares at her and stands up stretching himself while Rukia just begins to walk sloppily towards Ichiro's room.

Ichigo sits back down on the bed

"Mooooom…" He hears the young boy groan and Ichigo just smirks knowing he wasn't the only one who didn't like the wakeup call.

He hears some scuffling and footsteps before hearing a yelp from Rukia, a thump, then a load of apologies from there son

Ichigo decides to stop listening and begin to get ready to leave for work since obviously Rukia would get pissed off at him

A satisfied Rukia is better than an angry Rukia

And better in a hell load than an angry Rukia at that fact

He puts on his jacket easily and walks out the room stifling a yawn while he sees Rukia leaning on Ichiro's door just seemingly waiting patiently for him to change.

He just smirks when she glances at him and gives a small smile.

"Good to know you're actually going…" she mutters as he walks up in front of her.

"Yep I'd rather not go with your wrath," he replies breezily until he feels a stab of pain on his shin. He lets out a curse as he looks at Rukia who just seemed to look at him with wide and _innocent _eyes

Then she just drops it and smirks smugly while he just sighed.

Mumbling an 'I love you' and 'later' he walks out the house going to buy some breakfast at a café before work.

Rukia finds herself eventually alone in the house, Ichiro had been driven and Ichigo left to work.

She just thought on how her life came to be and began to do some chores to waste time.

* * *

"So when are we going to break out?" The other man looks at Niro and grins showing off yellow and decayed teeth

_Disgusting_

They were eating in the cafeteria others were talking and as normal the police were watching them. "Niro it's soon just wait a few more minutes"

Said man nodded and held a fun under the table trying to make it seem friendly. They noticed a young man stand up with spiky kind of brown hair and green eyes that at the moment were hostile began to walk up to the officers.

"It begins…" Niro couldn't stop the grin from appearing onto his face the young man suddenly begins to try to assault the police officers.

"Now..!" he yelled and Niro stood up and aimed the gun firing it aiming for the heads. He could hear other men from the jail cheer or mock the guards thatg were shot.

"It's only me and you for now we take this opportunity now…!" both the other man and Niro ran out aiming the guns at the men in less than seconds.

Dodging the bullets that were coming they made it out of the cafeteria into a hallway. The alert of prisoner's now loud and clear hearing footsteps from the guards rushing

They both cleared the men easily and continued to run knowing the way of freedom was close enough

Then it will just be the plan for his little daughter to be done.

* * *

"Ichigo…" Rukia groans tiredly as she walks beside the orange haired man who was watching TV.

Ichigo lets out a grunt in response still not leaving the TV set while Rukia huffs jumping onto the bed not caring what he thought anymore

"You better go to work tomorrow because if you don't…"Rukia mutters threateningly, Ichigo scoffs and looks towards her

"Uh huh…" he says for a moment still looking at her as if trying to figure something out.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia questions while Ichigo seems to shake his head softly and looks back at the TV

"It's nothing to worry about Rukia," he replies easily trying to get more comfortable.

Rukia lifts up her hand to his hair and begins to pet him as if he were a pet. Rukia grinned when Ichigo lets out a annoyed growl meaning 'stop petting me'

"Who shoved a stick up your ass today?" she asks raising an eyebrow at him and removes her hand from his hair. Ichigo glances at her

"It's just that I have to work more since Tatsuki said that I'm skipping way to many days…"

THUMP

"Whose fault is that?" Rukia questions innocently while turning away from him getting comfortable while hearing his pained curse

"I wanted to spend it with my family!" Rukia just hums in a sarcastic agreement and shuts her eyes trying to sleep.

"I said it was going to work _'for now' _no more excuses mister," she replies with a whisper yawning and finding herself feeling heavy but comfortable

Ichigo just glares at the back of her head and sighs running a hand through his hair turning off the TV and finding himself comfortable.

"Night…" he hears Rukia mutter in almost a nonexistent voice and he feels himself relax and smile gently

"Good night Rukia," and fortunately he found himself asleep after he said that. Embracing the darkness and waiting for morning to come.

* * *

"_Father" _

_I had many questions for you_

_Why?_

_Was it because I looked like mom? _

_Why?_

_Was it because of the alcohol?_

_Why?_

_Did you take your pain out on me? _

_Why? _

_Maybe…Because it was just who you were._

_Because of you I never really have a normal father in my life, blood relation. My sister… Is with Byakuya_

_But I want to thank you for one thing_

_For letting me meet Ichigo_

_The feeling have happiness and the feel of people caring_

_It was amazing when I felt it_

"_Mama…" _

* * *

Rukia let her eyes open and noticed that she was crying, a young boy with dark spiky hair looked at her curiously.

"Hey… Ichiro…" Rukia mumbled pulling the young boy into her arms "are you okay?" she whispered to the boy

"I'm fine mama! But you were crying…"

"Who was crying?" suddenly another more mature voice came.

"Nobody now go back to sleep Ichigo…" Rukia replied to the orange haired man beside her who just smirked

"No thanks you got me awake now… No way am I going to miss a 'mother to son' moment" he said ass he looked to the raven haired mother and son.

Rukia sighed

"Fine but turn on the TV then we probably still have an hour till you have to go and I'm already wide awake…" Rukia mumbled pulling Ichiro closer to her and petting his hair

Ichigo laughed slightly and turned on the TV "what the hell-"

"Ichigo…"

"Excuse me… What do we watch oh powerful madam?"

"You're so lucky I'm holding Ichiro right now…" the said boy laughed at his parents and had a giant grin on his face

"Also why were you crying?" Ichigo asked suddenly as they watched the TV "dammit I thought you forgot…" she mumbled

"Now who's the one who swears?"

"Shut up!" Ichiro laughed again.

"It was a dream about my father Ichigo" suddenly the tension in the room went sky rocketing higher. The only person that didn't notice was Ichiro

"Mama who was grandpa?" Rukia looked at her boy

"You wouldn't want to know him honey…" she muttered and she leaned down to kiss the young boys forehead

"What about grandma?" both Ichigo and Rukia smiled. "Ichigo talk about your mom I know how much she meant to you and you had her longer than me…"

"Well to _both _of us" Rukia chuckled at how Ichigo disobeyed or order "our mothers were important always warming up the place"

"Everywhere they went it was full of good times and she was never mad at someone in front of us well except for our fathers" Ichigo explained

"Just like you two!" Rukia bit her lip "not exactly…!" she chuckled humorlessly

"Our mothers… left early but we still remember them clear as day" Ichigo mumbled to the boy as he lifted up his hand to mess up his hair just a little more

Ichiro fortunately didn't understand what they meant by 'left early' but grinned anyways

"Now Ichiro you should go to sleep… Or else Ichigo will come eat you"

"HEY..!" Ichigo yelled, Rukia gave him a look saying 'shut up or else' and he quieted down

"Yeah I'll come eat you" he mumbled turning to the TV leaving both Rukia and Ichiro to laugh. She stood up slowly and smiled when it didn't hurt (-I get headaches for a few seconds when I wake up sometimes _)

Rukia picked up the young boy and walked out of the room to his while Ichigo just looked at the TV silently watching the news.

_Recently our prison in Karukara city has had more than a quarter of its prisoners escape…_

Ichigo looked more attentive at the TV

The news reporter kept talking but under her ,names was listed of the prisoners and what Ichigo saw made him be frightened for once

Niro Korra - Rukia's father

He kept his eyes glued onto the screen and got up quickly walking to Ichiro's room. There he saw Rukia putting him to sleep and he couldn't help but smile in both relief and contentment

"Come on Rukia let's go to bed…" Ichigo mumbled to the woman who just grinned back at him and walked towards him with a smile on her face

"Okay…"she replied as they both made their way back. Ichigo turned off the TV and glanced at the clock

_7:30_

"I'm going to get Tatsuki to replace me for today" Rukia frowned at him "don't take advantage of your friend's idiot…" she mumbled

Ichigo glanced at the TV and looked back at Rukia "I'm doing it anyways" he responded as he slipped into the bed that she has already been laying on

"Night…" Rukia mumbled coming close to Ichigo who put an arm around her and smile gently letting his scowl go

"Night Rukia…" he mumbled hoping what had happened on the TV was going to be solved before anything could happen silently remembering the last good night nights they had said

He couldn't help but feel disturbed.

* * *

Anyways please review and the next chapter will come out quickly even if you don't review I'll make sure to push myself but still... Reviews are very helpful ;_;

And holy crap I hate it when I see stuff from the side of my vision that are so creepy it isn't even funny

I hate my mind fo rplaying those tricks on me -.-

Rukia: Damn you're paranoid

Me: B-but... I can't-

Ichigo: Hey guys I just scared some... girl...

Me: SO IT WAS YOU!

Ichigo:Aw

**Hi**

**Who said that?**

**Button**

**Button who?**

**Press the button**

**...**

**Horrible but press it anyways**


	4. sorry

I have to apologize to alot of you

I know I know... I haven't written anything in like ever. I've actually gotten better at writing then before. At least I think I have.

But reading those other works it somehow makes me sad ;_;

Although if you really did love this story I might try to ATTEMPT to maybe... well... REWRITE them once more.

...

I'm NOT leaving another fic of mine called 'why didn't you leave me' since that is the only multichapter thing I have FINISHED. and was proud of. Although it does kind of suck to meLOL

It's my baby so I won't let it get deleted

But no promises on these others. Although if you seriously want me too I guess I will. Thanks for the reviews all these times and those made me happy. Really happy to the point of wanting to sb tears of joy ;A;

anyways, thanks guys and I'm sorry but I am planning to start fresh. I'm kinda losing my want to write, those who added me I say add me off because I could lose inspiration at any moment and go back to drawing

trust me

I love to draw now, I even have my own tablet right on front of me. THANK YOU FOR READING

I'M SORRY. I will give this some time before I delete it. .


End file.
